


Death is Just Another Path

by t_a_f_k_a_r



Series: Nevermore Be Afraid [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA!AU, Immortal FAHC, Non permanent death, major character death (immortal character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_f_k_a_r/pseuds/t_a_f_k_a_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’d you die the first time?” it is Gavin who asks the question, when they’re stuck in a crappy safe house in the middle of nowhere, and the power has gone out. Sitting in the light of a flare, and drinking their way through whatever alcohol is left in the safe house, regrettably not much. They’ve never revealed their first deaths before, all they know are vague estimations of each others' true age, and Ryan knows none of them have ever come close to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Just Another Path

**Author's Note:**

> Immortal FAHC is love. Immortal FAHC is life. 
> 
> I mean, I did like the smallest bit of history checking for this? So if anything is actually properly historically inaccurate, I'll change it. (Except for Pompeii. I know the ash didn't kill everyone, the giant heat blast or whatever did. But like, how does one even describe that when I can't even really understand it? But anything else, that's fair game.)

_Close your eyes_  
_Precious One_  
_And you will see_  
_Your life has only just begun_  
_Nevermore be afraid_  
_I embrace you_  
_And I'll take you_  
_All the way through endless time_  
_To your new life_  
~Precious One, Celldweller  


* * *

 

Ryan has had many, many names over the years, and one day, if the Crew is very, very lucky, Ryan might tell them what his Roman name was. But for now, he plays it close to his chest. They even have to extract ‘James’ from him like they’re extracting teeth, and James is a name he hasn’t gone by in about five centuries now, it just keeps tagging itself on to his papers.

“How’d you die the first time?” it is Gavin who asks the question, when they’re stuck in a crappy safe house in the middle of nowhere, and the power has gone out. Sitting in the light of a flare, and drinking their way through whatever alcohol is left in the safe house, regrettably not much. They’ve never revealed their first deaths before, all they know are vague estimations of each others' true age, and Ryan knows none of them have ever come close to his. He wants to know if Gavin thinks they’ll start singing Kumbaya. But he refrains from snapping, knowing the Lad is just as bored as he is.

 _How did I die?_ He asks himself, a bitter little smile forming on his face as he leans back and looks up at the ceiling. _How did I die?_

* * *

_79AD_

_Heat and ash, and he can’t breathe. His wife is crying in the corner, their new-born child sheltered in her arms, sleeping. He doesn’t know where his eldest child is. He closes his eyes, prays to Vulcanalus to save them. To spare them. The ground is shaking so violently, he thinks it’ll tear in two._

_There is screaming all around them, the sound of frantic scrambling in the streets. His breaths have become coughs, and his coughs have become wheezes, and there is nothing but ash. His wife has gone quiet, and when he looks to her, she’s lying on the ash, their baby still in her arms. He calls for her, but she does not answer, and he tries to move to her, but he can’t find the strength to stand. His attempts only find him face down in the ashes. After one try too many, he can’t find the will to keep trying, and he lays there, choking on the ash until he passes out. It is many hours before he wakes again._

* * *

“Oh.” He says, shrugging. “You know, Mount Vesuvius erupted.” He admits, casually. There is a silence that descends upon them, as everyone looks towards him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ryan!” Michael exclaims.

“You’re fucking ancient, dude!” is Geoff’s addition.

“Well, you know. They do call it ancient Rome.”

“Fuck, dude.”

“Well, how did you die, Gavin?” Ryan asks, taking attention off of him.

“Er.”

* * *

_1666_

_His lungs are on fire, and his skin feels the burn. The very air is toxic, smoke and ash and every breath is like he’s swallowing the fire down. Charles’ hand is held tight in his own as they push through the crowds to get out. But there’s nowhere to go. Everything around them is ablaze, the path to the river is burning. They can’t get out. Charles looks at him, and he smiles._

_“Guess it’ll be faster than dying of the plague, boy.” He says, Charles rolling his eyes._

_“That your great consolation prize, eh Dave?”_

_“There’s got to be something good of this fire, Charlie.”_

_When the fire finally engulfs them, it doesn’t hurt for very long._

_It is days before he reawakens, and when he does, it is to Charles clinging tightly to his hand._

* * *

“So…” Gavin says, hesitating. “You know how they say only, like, eight people died in the Great Fire of London?”

“We’re aware?” Ryan answers, when the others don’t.

“It’s total bullshit. Dan and I died in that bloody fire, and they didn’t record shit!”

“Dan?!” Geoff exclaims, “Shit, dude. I didn’t know he was like us!”

“Yeah, boi! He and I have been kind of a package deal since even before the fire. I was so goddamn happy to see him alive when I woke up, you have no idea!”

“Jack, what about you?” Ray asks, speaking up for the first time.

“Ha.”

* * *

_1714_

_She is woken from slumber to the sound of screaming and canon fire. She’s out of bed in an instant, gun in hand, and senses on high alert. She exits her cabin to find her father shouting orders, and the crew anxious to follow them. She sees a ship out in the water firing upon them, it is too dark to make out the flag._

_“Father?”_

_“The British!” is all her father tells her, before his attention is drawn away._

_There is no intention of boarding them. The British seek only to destroy, and she knows it._

_The fight isn’t a very long one. The British had the element of surprise on their side, and the Water’s Maiden is already damaged from an encounter with the Spanish._

_The last thing she remembers is the floor disappearing beneath her._

_When she wakes up, there is nothing left of her ship but smouldering remains, and the British are long gone._

* * *

“The Golden Age of Piracy, mates.” Jack says, shrugging her shoulders, and putting on a ridiculous accent that might be British if you’ve never heard a British person speak. “The sea claims all, someday.” Gavin starts laughing, the others looking at him and frowning.

“Jack. You’re bloody Jack Sparrow!” he exclaims, the rest of the crew burst out laughing at this comparison, and Jack grins.

“Hmm, I don’t think I’ve got the hair for that.”

“Haha, I don’t think you’re ‘strange’ enough for that either. I might be wrong.” Ryan puts in, receiving another round of laughter.

“Guess I’m next then, eh?” Geoff asks, before sighing heavily.

* * *

_1775_

_He’s not really sure how it happens, one minute he’s in the thick of the fighting, and the next thing he knows, he’s lying on the ground, his lungs bubbling with blood, and his vision is swimming. A shadow appears above him and he tries to speak, but finds his words come out in a gurgle of noise that is indecipherable, even to his own ears. He feels someone grab hold of his hand and squeeze._

_“It’s alright now, lad. It’ll be over soon.” He hears the very, unmistakably British tones, and he groans, squeezing down on the other’s hand. “Just let go, you’ll be alright.” The voice soothes him into a slumber he does not expect to wake from._

_But when he does, it is hours later, and he’s lying side by side with the bodies of his comrades in an open grave._

* * *

“VIVE LA REVOLUTION!!” Geoff exclaims, before snorting. “Only, we were throwing out Gavin’s people.”

“Oi.”

“You can’t deny the British are your people, dickhead.”

“Yeah. Hey, what battle was that?”

“Bunker Hill.”

“Did you see Dan?”

“Did I see Dan? Gavin! Did you just hear what you just asked?!”

“Well, he was there.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot, Gavin!” Michael exclaims, slapping his hand on his forehead.

“What?”

“Middle of a fucking warzone, did I have time to stop and look for a guy I’d never met yet? No. No, Gavin, I didn’t fucking see Dan there.”

“Oh.”

“What about you, Lindsay?” Ray asks, Lindsay grins mischievously.

“Did I see Dan during the revolution? No.”

“Alright, asshole.” Ray replies, causing Lindsay to laugh.

“Fine.”

* * *

_1912_

_The water is freezing. Her entire body is shaking, she feels like she’s going to shake herself to pieces. The last lifeboat had dropped into the water before her very eyes, and she’d been left to fend for herself, leaping into the water, before the ship could take her down with it. But she’s not an idiot, she knows she’s not likely going to survive this, even as she lies now, drifting atop a piece of the deck._

_This was supposed to have been her big break. Her chance to join the rest of her family in the New World. But there is going to be no chance of that now._

_She lays her head down gently against the wood, and closes her eyes._

_When she wakes up, she’s wrapped tightly in blankets, and very much alive._

* * *

“Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on.” Lindsay sings, over-dramatically.

“No way!” the crew exclaim, Lindsay shrugs her shoulders.

“Haha, yes way. Freezing to death? Fucking 0/10, do not recommend!”

“The fucking Titanic though?!”

“Heh, let me just add to the history lesson that’s going on here.” Michael cuts in, the others all turning to him.

* * *

_1942_

_It’s not like you ever really get attached to Trench Living, and he’s pretty sure he couldn’t ever, even if he stayed here for his entire life. It’s cold, it’s muddy, and there’s always the threat of an attack. But, hell, that’s war, right?_

_He’s dozing, it’s the early hours of the morning, and he trusts his guys to have his back. That’s why he doesn’t expect the sudden gunfire, and before he knows what’s happening, he’s gone._

_He wakes up covered in dirt, in what might be the remains of a trench if you squint. There are dead bodies all around him, this trench has become an open grave._

* * *

“When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.” Michael says, putting on a convincing impersonation of Captain America.

“Shit, dude, you’re young!” Gavin exclaims, eyes wide. “I thought you were older!”

“Nah, dude!”

“Haha, Lindsay’s a cougar!” Ray says, laughing. They all laugh when Lindsay flips him the bird.

“C’mon then, X-ray!” Gav yells after a while. “You’re the last one!”

“Er.” Ray fidgets with the strings of his hoodie. “Fine.”

* * *

_2000_

_It’s dumb to walk alone at night, especially for someone as skinny and small as Ray, who nearly gets carried away on the wind some days. So he doesn’t know why he’s out here, and he doesn’t know why he’s tempting fate walking through back alleys on his way home either. When the barrel of a gun appears in his vision, the thing that surprises him is that he’s surprised to see the gun at all, like he hadn’t really expected to be mugged. C’mon, Ray. Get your shit together!_

_He gives everything he has to his name to the guy, which isn’t even much to begin with. He thinks he’s going to get away with his life, when something startles the mugger, and the gun goes off. Ray falls to the dirty ground, his breaths coming in pained gasps as agony explodes from his chest. The last thing he sees is a figure racing away from him._

_When he wakes, it is to a pressure on his chest, and he opens his eyes to see Percival, the stray Ray’d kind of adopted a few weeks ago, resting on his chest, purring contently._

_“Shit.”_

* * *

“Okay, so like, nothing historic happened to me.” Ray says, sighing. “Just your average mugging gone wrong.”

“Shit, dude, how’d you fuck up?” Geoff asks, Ray snorts.

“You are, of course, assuming I was the mugger.”

“Oh.” Geoff exclaims, the others looking at Ray with new eyes. Ray shrugs his shoulders.

“Hey, man. I’ve got no regrets. I was about to be fucking evicted from my apartment anyway, had no job, no girlfriend, nothing of value to my name. That mugger did me a favour.”

“I guess.”

“Yeah.” Ray shrugs again. “But, anyway. Ryan, who’s your favourite Caesar?” Ryan raises an eyebrow at Ray’s quick topic change.

“Er. I didn’t really serve any after Titus Flavius Caesar Vespasianus Augustus and Titus Flavius Sabinus Vespasianus.” Ryan answers, the names rolling from his tongue like the names of long lost friends. At the blank stares of the others, he sighs and rolls his eyes. “Vespasian and Titus.” He says, once more rolling his eyes at their renewed blanks stares.

“Okay, I’ve heard of Titus?” Michael says, hesitantly, the others all nodding in agreement.

“You guys are the worst.” Ryan tells them, smirking. “After Pompeii, I was believed dead, so I just… slunk into the shadows. If you really want to know my favourite Caesar…” Ryan says, trailing off as he looks towards Geoff. “I’m looking at him.” He continues. Geoff’s eyes going wide and a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Fucking gay!” Ray stage whispers, causing the others to laugh.

“What’s your real name, Ryan?” Gavin asks, curiosity shining in his eyes. Ryan snorts and shakes his head.

“Haha, no. I’m not telling you that.”

“Why not?”

“Just not.”

“Aww, c’mon.”

“No.”

“Give us a hint, at least?” Geoff requests, Ryan sighs heavily and a mischievous smirk forms on his face.

“I’ll tell you my name if you tell me your names.”

“Easy. Ray. Done!” Ray yells, the others scowling at him.

“Shut up, Ray.”

“It’s not that much to ask.” Ryan tells them, shrugging his shoulders. “Since you’re asking it of me.”

“Fine. But you first.” Ryan grins, triumphant.

“Lucius Junius Brutus Vitulus.” Ryan answers, grinning. “Though, as my father was also Lucius Junius Brutus I was given the agnomen ‘Vitulus’ shortly after becoming a senior centurion.” He says, shrugging. “It means ‘Young Bull.’.”

“Of fucking course it does!” Michael exclaims laughing. “Your fucking cow obsession existed even back then, why am I fucking surprised by that?”

“Alright, time to spill your own names now.”

“Fine.” Gavin says, smirking. “David John…” Gavin pauses, giggling. “David John Edgar.”

“What?” Ryan exclaims, Gavin’s giggles increase. “Edgar?”

“Yeah. It was like, Elgar until the 1500s? And then the registry person messed it up.” Gavin says, shrugging his shoulders.

“Gavin. You need to go in a hole.” Ryan says, slowly moving to stand.

“Stay away from me, you nutter!” Gavin yelps, and ducks to hide behind Geoff, laughing.

“Fucking Edgar!” Michael exclaims, laughing. “None of us are going to fucking beat that!”

“It’s not a competition.” Ryan shoots back, laughing, having settled back down.

“Yeah, cos if it was, you’d have fucking won.”

“Course.” Ryan says, frowning when Jack starts laughing.

“What?” Michael exclaims, Jack shakes her head, and clears her throat.

“Pearl Shannon.”

“Really?” Geoff yells, as Jack starts laughing again, nodding her head. “Fucking really?!”

“You’re Jack Sparrow. See? I told you!” Gavin shrieks as Michael mutters under his breath.

“Alright. I better get this over with.” He says, sighing heavily. “Vincent Miles.”

“Aww, that’s not a bad one, Micoo!” Gavin coos, Michael rolling his eyes. Beside him, Lindsay sighs heavily and scowls at the floor.

“Antoinette Elise Blanc.” She says, shuddering. “Fucking hated that goddamn name.”

“You were French?” Michael asks, eyes wide. Lindsay snorts, shaking her head.

“Grandfather was French.”

“Interesting.”

“If you say so.”

“Fine. I’ll go next.” Geoff says suddenly, sounding put upon. The others exclaiming loud variations of ‘you’re the last one, dumbass!’.

“Harris Jefferies.”

“Fucking ‘Harris’!” Ray exclaims, laughing uproariously.

“Shut the fuck up, dude. It’s not my fault my parents couldn’t name shit!”

“Fucking ‘Harris’ though!”

“Fuck you, Ray.”

“Look at it this way. Now we never have to have godawful names again.” Ryan says happily. “It’s been incredibly nice choosing my own name for the last two thousand years.”

“Why don’t you go by James?” Jack asks suddenly, and Ryan shrugs.

“I haven’t gone by James since the 1500s. It just keeps coming back.”

“Hmm.”

“So, we’re totally going by our first names on our next heist, right?” Gavin questions, excited.

“Yes!” comes the chorus of answers.

“Let’s fucking plan us a heist!!” Geoff exclaims, and the seven of them gather close around the coffee table, as Jack grabs out the maps and markers.

“LET’S HEIST!!” Ray yells, the others laughing.

* * *

_I begin to pass through darkened glass_  
_I cannot help but wonder_  
_As I stand before open Death's door_  
_Should I be afraid to enter?_  
_Now I walk through to the other side_  
_Former life a memory._  
_~Precious One, Celldweller_  



End file.
